


Valentines

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickling, Valentine's Day, first holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Alyssa and Emma spend Valentine’s Day together.





	Valentines

“I can’t believe it’s our first Valentine’s Day,” Emma mumbles, her face buried in Alyssa’s shoulder.

Alyssa sighs happily. “I know, right? It feels like prom was yesterday.”

Emma only snuggles closer, a contented noise rumbling in her throat.

“You sound like a kitten.”

“Shush.”

“But you’re so cute!”

She groans, hiding her face in Alyssa’s hair. “This is bullying.”

“Not at all,” Alyssa says. “But, this would be bullying.”

Emma lets out a squeal as Alyssa’s fingers work their way beneath her jacket to poke at her sides.

“Not fair!” she whines, a snort slipping from her.

Alyssa laughs along with her, clearly enamored with her adorable reactions.

They had been awkward about this amount of intimacy at first, but quickly found it hard to keep their hands off one another, which obviously lead the discovery of one another’s sensitivity, and Emma happened to be the worse of the two when it came to that.

Her glasses sliding down her nose, cheeks flushed, Emma looks precious, and Alyssa has to stop her playful torture just to capture her lips in a kiss.

She should have expected it when Emma took to opportunity to squeeze at her sides, making her fall away from the kiss with a loud laugh.

Their first Valentine’s day turned out pretty perfect.


End file.
